Def Jam: World War
Def Jam: World War is the 5th Game in the Def Jam video game series, and the 4th game in the Def Jam fighting game series, right after the mixed recieved Def Jam: Icon. It not only features rappers and Hip-Hop artists not only from the Def Jam label, but also other various Hip-Hop levels. The game is a back to basics approach that takes elements from each entry of the series. The cover art features member of Interscope Records, Shady Records, and Aftermath Entertainment, Eminem. Gameplay The Gameplay of Def Jam: World War takes various elements from the previous 3 Def Jam games. The fighting system is very similar to that of Def Jam: Fight For NY, with more grappling/wrestling elements just like Vendetta. As it is being a joint development from the original developer, Syn Sophia (Originally AKI Corporation) and Yukes (The former developers of various WWE video games), there's elements included from both games. The Fighting styles from Fight For NY are back, but they have more unique elements added to them compared to before. Characters can strike, grapple, and reverse attacks, and also interact with the stage by being able to use weapons and the enviornment. The Blazin' Moves return to the series after being absent from Icon. Like Vendetta, each character has two Blazin' Moves. However, instead of one being from the front and one from the back, the two Blazin' Moves have levels, Each character has both a Normal Blazin' Move (Which is weaker but can be done easier), and a Final Blazin' Move that can KO an opponent if their health is in the danger zone. The music changing mechanic from Icon is included in the game, but only other "Hype Rules" Mode, where you can gain a "Hype" advantage from the crowd if you play your song while landing combos and Blazin' Moves. Modes STORY MODE Create your own character and rise through the ranks, gain clout and street cred, and try to stop D-Mob's new gang before it's too late. EXHIBITION Play a normal match under your own rules. Such as amount of fighters, stipulations, and other qualities. CREATE Create characters, Blazin' Moves, and Collectives, and you can also share your creations online. ONLINE Play matches against up to 3 other people online. TRAINING Fight against a dummy to perfect your playing or learn how to play. OPTIONS Change the settings to your liking DLC STORE Download DLC characters, stages, and music. Roster The roster features 64 members in the roster, 62 being actual Hip-Hop artists, and 2 of them being original characters from previous Def Jam games. *'Eminem (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Kendrick Lamar (Style: Martial Arts)' *'J. Cole (Style: Submissions)' *'Drake (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Pusha T (Style: Wrestling)' *'Logic (Style: Wrestling)' *'T-Pain (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Lil Wayne (Style: Martial Arts)' *'Ty Dolla Sign (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Kanye West (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Missy Elliott (Style: Submissions)' *'Cardi B (Style: Martial Arts)' *'Nicki Minaj (Style: Wrestling)' *'Rihanna (Style: Submissions)' *'Method Man (Style: Wrestling)' *'Redman (Style: Martial Arts)' *'DMX (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Busta Rhymes (Style: Submissions)' *'KRS-One (Style: Martial Arts)' *'Dr. Dre (Style: Wrestling)' *'Ghostface Killah (Style: Wrestling)' *'Ice Cube (Style: Streetfighting)' *'T.I. (Style: Submissions)' *'Jay-Z (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Nas (Style: Streetfighting)' *'50 Cent (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Andre 3000 (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Travis Scott (Style: Martial Arts)' *'The Game (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Timbaland (Style: Submissions)' *'Big Boi (Style: Wrestling)' *'Tyler, The Creator (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Childish Gambino (Style: Wrestling)' *'Chance The Rapper (Style: Submissions)' *'Rick Ross (Style: Wrestling)' *'A$AP Rocky (Style: Martial Arts)' *'Future (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Akon (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Tyrese (Style: Submission)' *'Big Shaq (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Lil Dicky (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Lil Uzi Vert (Style: Wrestling)' *'D-Mob (Style: Wrestling)' *'Manny (Style: Wrestling)' *'2Pac (Style: Streetfighting)' *'The Notorious BIG (Style: Submissions)' *'Quavo (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Offset (Style: Submissions)' *'Takeoff (Style: Martial Arts)' *'Joey Bada$$ (Style: Streetfighting)' *'NLE Choppa (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Snoop Dogg (Style: Martial Arts)' *'DaBaby (Style: Kickboxing)' *'XXXTENTACION (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Juicy J (Style: Submissions)' *'Megan Thee Stallion (Style: Martial Arts)' *'J.I.D. (Style: Kickboxing)' *'RZA (Style: Martial Arts)' *'GZA (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Raekwon (Style: Submissions)' *'Denzel Curry (Style: Wrestling)' *'Rico Nasty (Style: Kickboxing)' *'Comethazine (Style: Streetfighting)' *'Joyner Lucas (Style: Wrestling)' Every Artist is voiced by themselves, aside from 2Pac, Notorious BIG, and XXXTENTACION, who are all deceased. 2Pac and Biggie are voiced by soundalikes, Kasinova Tha Don and Guerilla Black respectively, while XXXTENTACION is completely silent. Soundtrack *'2Pac - Hit Em Up' *'2Pac - Until The End of Time' *'50 Cent - I Get Money' *'A$AP Rocky - A$AP Forever (Feat. Moby)' *'A$AP Rocky - Multiply (Feat. Juicy J)' *'Big Shaq - Man Don’t Dance' *'Busta Rhymes - Gimme Some More' *'Chance The Rapper - Angels' *'Childish Gambino - Bonfire' *'Cardi B - Red Barz' *'DMX - Ruff Ryders’ Anthem' *'Denzel Curry - WISH' *'Drake - Nonstop' *'Drake - Money In The Grave (Feat. Rick Ross)' *'Dr. Dre - Murder Ink (Feat. Ms. Roq and Hittman)' *'Dr. Dre - The Watcher (Feat. Eminem and Knock Turn’al)' *'Eminem - Fall' *'Eminem - Lucky You (Feat. Joyner Lucas)' *'Future - Sh!t' *'Ghostface Killah - Nutmeg' *'GZA - 4th Chamber (Feat. Ghostface Killah, RZA, and Killah Priest)' *'GZA - Shadowboxin’ (Feat. Method Man)' *'Ice Cube - Fuck Dying' *'Ice Cube - No Vaseline' *'J. Cole - Middle Child' *'J.I.D. - Off Deez (Feat. J. Cole)' *'Jay-Z - Dead Presidents' *'Jay-Z - Dirt Off Your Shoulder' *'Joey Bada$$ - Christ Conscious' *'Joyner Lucas - ISIS (Feat. Logic)' *'Joyner Lucas - 10 Bands (Feat. Timbaland)' *'Kanye West - Black Skinhead' *'Kendrick Lamar - Bitch, Don’t Kill My Vibe' *'Kendrick Lamar - DNA.' *'KRS-One - Step Into A World (Rapture’s Delight)' *'Lil Uzi Vert - Sauce It Up' *'Lil Wayne - Uproar (Feat. Swizz Beatz)' *'Logic - 44 More' *'Method Man and Redman - How High Part 2' *'Migos - Get Right Witcha' *'Migos - Stir Fry' *'Missy Elliott - The Rain' *'Nas - The World Is Yours' *'Nicki Minaj - Chun-Li' *'NLE Choppa - Shotta Flow 2' *'OutKast - B.O.B.' *'Pusha T - Santeria' *'Rico Nasty - Roof' *'T.I. - Rubber Band Man' *'T-Pain - I’m In Love With A Stripper' *'The Game - How We Do (Feat. 50 Cent)' *'The Notorious BIG - Who Shot Ya?' *'Three 6 Mafia - Side To Side' *'Timbaland - Drop (Feat. Magoo and Fatman Scoop)' *'Travis Scott - STARGAZING' *'Ty Dolla Sign - Violent' *'Tyler, The Creator - Domo23' *'XXXTENTACION - Floor 555' *'XXXTENTACION - Infinity (888) (Feat. Joey Bada$$)' *'Wu-Tang Clan - Method Man' Trivia TBA Category:Fighting Games Category:3D Fighting Games Category:Wrestling Video Games Category:Def Jam Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Google Stadia Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:IOS games Category:Android Games Category:M Rated